The Fate of An Angel
by GhostAuthor
Summary: The Devil's Favorite Demon falls for an Angel. How will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"SAY UNCLE!"

Glenn struggled even more after hearing that. His brother was still angry about the cookie incident and had chosen to take it out on him while they sparred. He was now trapped in Mark's submission hold the _Hell's Gate_. He'd been trapped for the past minute but refused to tap.

Mark noticed Glenn's struggling and hit him in the head twice quickly before pulling his head down harder.

"UNCLE! UNCLE DAMMIT!"

Mark held on for a bit more before pushing him away roughly. Glenn rolled on his back panting. He saw Mark kneeling beside him with his raised his right hand like he did in the ring just to mock him.

"You're a bad big brother. You said you'd wait until the _next_ time I drugged your food before you kicked my ass."

"I'm doing it now so there won't be a next time,"said Mark standing up.

Glenn groaned and took Mark's outstretched hand to pull himself up. He stumbled a bit, but Mark sat him straight up again.

"Come on and walk it off. I don't need you being shitty during our match with Jericho and Edge."

"Whatever. I just wanna shower and nap until then. Hopefully the blood will come back to my brain soon."

The two flipped out of the ring and headed for their locker room. Mark let Glenn shower first since he always took quick showers. It was 7:33 when Glenn woke up again. Smackdown started at 8, and he saw Mark still snoring away on the other couch. He rubbed his bald head and decided to head to the cafeteria.

The food was always set up early for obvious reasons. Glenn grabbed a plate and headed straight for the pizza table. It was stocked full of every type imaginable, and he loved pepperoni. It was always the first kind to be opened. He walked up and saw the last slice be stolen right in front of him. He looked up to give the thief a piece of his mind and noticed that thief was a woman. And a beautiful one at that.

She was a knockout. She had straight black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Her long legs were covered by jeans, and they seemed to go on forever. His eyes went upwards, but he spared a quick glance at her breasts which were covered by a simple red blouse. Little did he know that she was staring at him too. He was wearing the pants he wore to the ring and his boots. Her eyes traveled down his chest, and he missed her licking her dry lips.

"Um...Did you want this?" she asked.

He broke out of his haze suddenly feeling stupid for staring."Yeah, but you can take it."He then noticed her plate. It already had two pieces on it. "You sure have an appetite. Most women around her are worried about their figures and barely eat one."

She giggle. He was cute in a way."I'm not from around here, but thanks for the compliment. I'm here visiting my brother."She placed the slice on his plate."You can have it. You seem like a guy who can put it away quickly."

He stood straighter and sucked in his stomach."Are you saying I'm fat?"

She laughed again and opened the next box of peperoni."No. You're big but, my brother's bigger."

"Who's your brother?"

"My name's Angelina. Angelina Wight. My brother is Paul Wight, but most people know him as Big Show."

"Paul's your big brother? Damn the good looks skipped a generation."That got her laughing again, and he found himself smiling too."What do you say we sit down and eat together? I'm Glenn Jacobs, but most people call me Kane."

"I know. My brother called you a big red bald pain in the ass once, but I'll gladly join you."

"Go on and pick a table. I want to pick a few more thing to 'put away' as you call it."

She walked away smiling, and he couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed as she walked. Glenn filled his plate and grabbed a filled cup with root beer. It was the next best thing to real beer. He eventually found Angelina sitting at a table already eating.

"I see that big appetites didn't get skipped though."

"Ha Ha,"she said with a piece of pizza in in her mouth."I like food alright. I don't think I could stay with a guy who couldn't cook."

"I'm really glad I listened to my mother now. I'd love to let you try some of my cooking. I bake most of the time though."

"I'll keep that in mind.."There it was again. That smile made that him melt."Your bother's the Undertaker right?"

"Yeah. Technically we're half brothers, but for some odd reason we learned to care about each other in between beating each other up."

"He can't be that bad. Between Paulie and all my guy cousins I learned to fight by the time I was 11, but I love them all like brothers."

Glenn nodded and starting eating. He didn't realize how hungry he was, and soon only the crusts were left. He drained his cup and let out a large burp. He blushed when Angelina looked up at him. She shook her head and finished eating.

"Jesus Kane. Try and show the lady what little manners you have."

Glenn looked up and saw Adam better known as Edge standing beside the table. His eyes narrowed, but he knew that Edge was right.

"My cousin burps the entire alphabet after a coke,"said Angelina. "I didn't complain, Adam. You did, as always."

That made Edge turn red."Listen here you bitch- ACK!

He yanked her by the hair, but Glenn started choking him. He lifted him easily off of the ground and smirked. With his free hand, Glenn grabbed Angelina's drink and poured it on Edge. It was only water, but it sent a message. He dropped the dripping man hard on the tile floor.

"Don't expect any mercy tonight."

He turned to Angelina, but she was gone. _"I'll find her later. I'll kill myself if I don't"_

* * *

By the time his and Mark's match came, Glenn was excited. Edge was nervous and let Chris start off. He knew Edge's plan and let 'Taker start off for him. His brother was puzzled, but went to work on Chris. Chris tried repeatedly to put him in the Walls of Jericho, but each time failed. Taker kicked him into the corner and heard him tag Edge in. He staggered to his feet, and Edge tried for a Spear but was slammed onto the mat behind them.

They were told to go easy tonight, but Kane had other plans. He tagged himself in and stood Edge up in the corner. His arms were over the ropes, and Kane released a combination of blows on Edge. Edge rolled out of the way of his shoulder, but that only made Kane madder.

Everyone one watching was shocked by the evident display of rage. Chris chose to avoid getting tagged in, and 'Taker stayed out of it. Finally after three chokeslams, one of which was on the concrete floor, Kane ended the match with a Tombstone in the middle of the ring. Edge's body was red from all the blows, and he was half way unconscious.

"Is it me or does the Big Red Machine seem angrier than usual, Tazz?"asked Michael Cole.

"He does Cole, and I think Edge knows that more than anybody."

* * *

With the match done, Glenn looked all over the arena for Angelina. He asked everyone he could if they'd seen her or Paul, but no one had. He trudged back to his room and decided to get a shower here instead of the hotel. After his shower, Glenn heard a knock on the locker room door. He open it, and saw Angelina standing there. She gasped when she saw him in nothing but a towel. He was still wet in some places and absolutely delicious.

"Um I wanted to thank you for what you did to Adam earlier and that I'm sorry for running off."

"It's alright. He had it coming for grabbing you."

"You're sweet. How about we talk some more over dinner tomorrow?"

Glenn stopped breathing for about 17 seconds. Angelina held back a laugh at the the look of shock on his face. She touched his arm to bring him back.

"Um sure. You're staying at same hotel as the rest of us right?"

"Yeah. I have a suite with my brother in room 121. Come by at around 7:00. I know a pretty good restaurant here in Dallas."

"I'll be there."

He turned to walk back in, but she stopped him. She pulled a slip of paper out and placed it in his hand. She closed his fingers around it and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Call me some time."

Angelina walked away leaving a stunned Glenn standing in the doorway. He walked back in and leaned against the door still stunned and smiling. Mark woke up and shook his head.

"What do she look like?"

"What does who look like?"

"The woman that's got you looking like a teen boy that got his first crush."

"She' beautiful. Black hair and blue eyes. Her body's to die for, and she asked me out. I just met earlier today, and I can't help but smile when I'm around her."

"Then why were you so pissed earlier?

"Edge insulted her and put his hands on her, but that beating I gave him should remind him to stay away from her. If I don't, her brother will."

"Who's her brother?"

"Big Show and most of her family members are guys."

Mark whistled then grinned."Damn. You're gonna be in for it if you break her heart. So when do I get to meet her?"

"Hopefully never."

"Come on. I should get to meet the girl that's turned my baby brother into a lovestruck teenager."

Glenn just glared. His brother would love to embarrass him in front of Angelina."You'll met her if she wants to meet you."

"Fine. Go get dressed. Tonight we're celebrating."

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Two Is Better Than One~ Boys Like Girls _

**

* * *

**

Glenn looked at his watch for the hundredth time that night. It was 6:58, and he was a nervous wreck.

"Will you go to the hallway a do that? It's driving me insane hearing you pace then stop then start again every 5 seconds,"yelled Mark from in front of the TV.

Glenn tugged at the collar of his T-Shirt. He'd opted for something simple after calling Angelina and asking where they were going. She wouldn't tell him where they were eating only that it was simple. After emptying his suitcases, he ended up in a nice black T-Shirt and black jeans. He was even happier when he found his old blue jean jacket in the bottom of one of the suitcases.

"I still have 2 minutes. I don't wanna go early and seem desperate for a date."

"It's 2 minutes, and you are desperate for a date! It's not like she'll be ready on time. No woman is. You'll probably have to sit in the room waiting while her brother glares at you."

"I'm already nervous. You just love fucking with my head like you do every everyone else, don't you?"

Mark thought for a moment."Yeah."

"Fuck you."

Mark looked at the clock."It's been 2 minutes you know, and the elevator ride is gonna take another few minutes depending on what floor she's on."

"Shit!"

Mark's laugh echoed in the room as Glenn raced out. He loved messing with his brother, but he really hoped that his date went well. If anyone deserved a happy relationship, it was Glenn.

* * *

Glenn took a deep breath as he stood outside room 121. He'd given himself a pep talk in the elevator and felt ready. He knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when Paul opened the door.

"What do want?"

"I'm here to take your sister on a date."

"Like hell you are!"He stepped forwards glaring down at Glenn."There is no way that baby sister is going out with you, you sick-"

"PAUL!"they heard Angelina yell.

The larger man stepped back allowing Glenn to see her for the first time tonight. She was dressed simple as well in a blue shirt and jeans. It was a simple outfit, but it showed off her figure better that he expected. Even in something that plain she was an angel.

Paul looked back his sister's date. He was staring like an idiot at Angelina, but he didn't see lust in his eyes. To him, Angelina wasn't anything less than beautiful. The giant shook his head. Kane had fallen for his baby sister. At least he'd protect her just as well as he could.

"I'm sorry Angie, but you know how I am."

"I do Paulie. Don't worry. Glenn's been nothing but a sweetheart to me."

"I know, but remember the last time you dated a wrestler. It-"

"I'll be fine!"

Paul sighed and closed his mouth. Angelina came up and kissed his cheek before smiling at Glenn.

"You ready?"

"Um yeah. You still haven't told me where we're going."

"I'm not going to now give me your keys."

He looked at her for a moment before pulling out the the keys to the car he and Mark had rented. Angelina's smile was devilish as she practically pulled him away from the door and to the elevator. This was going to be a weird date.

* * *

Angelina pulled up to the restaurant they'd be eating at, and Glenn's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"We're eating at Hooters?"

"Yes. I like the wings. If you don't like it we can go somewhere else."

It wasn't that he didn't like it. Just about every guy, including him, went to Hooters at least once a month when they were on the road. It was often used to initiate(and make a fool of)the new wrestlers.

"No. It's fine. I've been to one in just about every state."

"Just never on a date."

"Yeah."

"Well that changes tonight."

There was that devilish grin again. He ceased his arguments and hopped out of the car and walked around to her side. She took his hand in hers and lead him into the building. Once inside, they easily found a table in the back and waited for the waitress.

"So your brother's Big Show, you can eat like a guy, and you don't mind Hooters. Is there anything else I should know?"Glenn asked her after a while.

"Let's see. I like South Park and Jackass, and I want to go to Mianus."

"Why?"

"I think everyone should what Mianus looks like."

Glenn's eyes widened before he fell back in his chair laughing. She continued to surprise him. Angelina soon started laugh along with him. Glenn finally reached for a napkin to wipe the tears from his eyes and regained his voice.

"You're...going to...make me have...a heart attack woman."

"It was funny and you know it. You have a nice laugh though. You should laugh and smile more often."

"It takes a lot to make me really smile now a days."

"I guess I'll have to figure out ways to make you do it then."

He smiled at her just to make her happy, and the waitress came by came by to take their orders. Angelina noticed that he didn't even look up when he ordered. He'd looked at the menu for a moment before looking right back at her. Most men usually stared at the waitresses here, but she could tell that Glenn wasn't like most men.

After the waitress left, the two began to talk. He learned that she was 29 and was from South Carolina, and that she'd gotten a degree in medicine, and she learned a few stories about her brother that she'd ask him about later. She also noticed that he was a true southerner. He'd ordered a sweet tea and added 3 packs of sugar to it before taking a sip. He laughed when she called him on it.

"My brother and I were born in Texas. We both left after we were split up, but we both ended up coming back down here. He's gotta house in Austin, and I moved to Knoxville. I'd love to show you my place. We're headed there before going up north again."

"I' like that too. Then I can try your cooking if you don't mind."

"I'd gladly cook for ya,"he replied with his accent breaking through as he spoke. He mentally cursed himself for doing it. He and Mark had learned to cover it up in and out of the ring.

"Thanks. Just promise not to cover up your accent around me. It's sexy."

Angelina saw his ears go red at being called sexy before he sent her a smirk."Is that the only thing 'bout me that ya think is sexy?"

That made _her _blush."No. I like your eyes, too."

"Ya do?"

"Yes. I watched a match between you and my brother once, and ever since I've liked them. You were sadistic back then."

"I still am Angel."

"I know. I saw what you did to Adam in the ring."

"Why do ya call him Adam?"

"We dated years ago. It's an old habit I guess."

"It didn't end well, did it?"

"No. He cheated on me with Lita."

He smiled slightly and placed his hand atop hers on the table the table."I understand. I was wit' Lita, but she left me for him."

She chuckled and threaded her fingers through his. Despite his naturally pale complexion, he was very warm."We both got screwed over, huh?"

"I'm kinda glad they did. I would never have gotten ta take ya out if they didn't, Angel."

"I'm no angel Glenn."

"Ya are ta me. I'm glad that yer willin' ta give me a chance."

"I'm glad I did too."

Their food arrived, and they ate in silence. He noticed that she stole some of his curly fries every now and then, so in turn, he took her onion rings. They each at the fill and ended up splitting the tab for it. It was almost 9, and it had gotten darker and cooler outside. Angelina couldn't help but slow down and look up. Glenn placed his large jacket over her and noticed where she was looking.

"I've always loved the sky down here. You can't see it like this in a city up north but you can down here,"she explained

"I never noticed that,"he mused shivering slightly. He hated any kind of cold. That was another reason he liked fire so much.

Angelina noticed this and smiled."Lets get you back to the hotel before you freeze. You didn't have to give me your only jacket."

"I'm chivalrous to women I like. Plus it adds ta my southern charm."

She laughed and watched him hop in the driver's seat. He immediately turned the car on and turned up the heat. She got on the other side and relaxed as her drove.

"This has gotta be the best date date I've ever had,"she said with her arm looped with his when they got back to the hotel.

"Really?

"Yeah."

Glenn cleared his throat."Ya wanna go out again sometime?"

"I'd love to."

The elevator stopped on her floor, and she let him go. Without thinking, she reached up and kissed him on the lips. It was brief, but it meant something.

"Good night Glenn,"she called as the doors closed.

"Good night Angel,"he whispered.

* * *

"So how'd the date go?" Mark asked Glenn from the other room while he was in the shower the next morning. Glenn grinned to himself in the shower. He'd dreamed about Angelina all night.

"She took me to Hooters, we talked and ate, I brought her back, and she kissed me in the elevator."

"You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. She's not like Lita or Tori. She's an Angel."

"You've got it bad already. Invite her to breakfast. I'll eat with her brother and give you some privacy."

"Not a bad idea. Thanks bro."

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_There You Go~ P!nk

* * *

_"He's really sweet Paulie. He called me angel all night, and he didn't stare at the waitresses at all."

Paul shook his head as get got dressed. Of all the people to date, Kane? She was happy, and that was all that mattered. Besides, if what she was telling him was true, he'd been a perfect gentleman so far.

"He's not the cheating type, Angie. He knows what its like to be hurt."

"Yeah. He told me about Lita. I don't see why she left him though. He's strong, sweet, sexy, and his lips are perfect for kissing."

"Whoa! He kissed you!"

"No. I kissed him in the elevator when we got back. He looked like he was gonna faint after I did it."

"I hope you know what you're doing, sis. Each time he dated, it's ended in disaster, and he goes off the the deep end."

"What do you mean each?"

"Lita was the second. Before her there was Tori."

"What happened?"

"She-"

Paul was cut short by the sound of Angelina's phone ringing. She came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

_"Good morning Angel. It's me Glenn."_

"Good morning."

Paul noticed the smile that appeared on her face as she spoke. He immediately knew who was on the other end.

_"I wanted to see if you'd join me for breakfast this morning."_

"I'd love to!"

_"Great. I need to get dressed then I'll escort my Angel to breakfast."_

"I can't wait."

Angelina smiled and told her brother what had just happened.

"He seems just as crazy about you as you are him. If you want to know about Tori, he'll probably tell you."

"I know he would, but I'm not gonna ask. She and Lita left him like Edge left me. I'm gonna treat him better than either of them."

Paul saw a spark in her eyes. She was dead serious on defending him. She'd even stopped calling Edge by his real name. She hadn't done that it years. Paul sighed. "Alright, but if he hurts you I get to beat the shit out of him."

"Deal."

Angelina went back into the bathroom to finish drying her hair and to brush her teeth. Soon there was a knock at the door, and she told her brother good bye. Sure enough, Glenn stood on the other side. Angeline grinned up at him and followed him to the elevator.

* * *

"Are jeans and T-Shirts all you wear?"she asked after a while of eating in silence.

He was dressed similar to last night only his shirt was red and his jeans were blue.

"When you're my size, you're lucky to find them at all."

"Then shoe shopping must be a nightmare."

"It is, but you know what they say about men with big hands and feet."

She laughed and slapped his arm. They'd chosen to sit side by side in a booth near the back, and the slap had had no effect on him.

"You pervert!"

He grinned and took a sip of his coffee."I mean, I'm not sure about your brother or mine, but for me, it's _all_ true."

"Glenn!"

He started laughing and noticed how red she'd gotten, but she was still laughing. He sent her a smirk before replying.

"Yes angel?"

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a few ideas, and they involve my hands and-."

"Is sex all you can think about?"

"I was talking 'bout me making you a pan of brownies when we get to Knoxville. Get your mind out of the gutter for once," he replied seriously before grinning at her.

Angelina shook her head chuckling."You're a nut. Sexy, but a nut.

He put his arm around her shoulders before leaning down and kissing her. He knew that people were staring, but he didn't care. The feel of her lips on his forced everything else out of his mind. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders causing his body to almost cover hers. He placed his other hand on her hip and leaned into the kiss.

A few tables over, their older brothers were sitting there looking at the kissing couple.

"He's got it bad,"said Paul watching his sister.

"I told you he was gone,"said Mark.

"I doesn't look like Edge is to happy about it, though,"said John Morrison joining them. The young man had only recently joined the roster, but Mark saw promise in him.

Edge was sitting at a table by himself glaring at the couple over his coffee.

"That rat bastard is her ex,"Mark informed him."The ass kicking he got Friday was because he couldn't take no for an answer."

"He'll get a bigger one if he tries to mess with them,"said Paul."He doesn't deserve to make Angie unhappy a second time. Or Glenn for that matter."

* * *

Angelina and Glenn's happiness lasted longer than many expected. They spent most of their time together while they toured. They made it a tradition to go out at least once in each city they went to. Most people were happy to see them together. The only person that wasn't was Edge. He attacked Kane in the ring and backstage. That often lead to him being stitched up again, but Edge always looked a lot worse. After a month, Angelina was sick of it.

"I'm tellin' ya Angel, I'm fine,"he said as she pulled him along the backstage hallway. He had a huge red bruise on his left arm from another attack along with a small cut on his left hand.

"No you're not Glenn. Come on and get bandaged up because we need to talk."

"_Uh-oh. She's really pissed. I'm shutting up now."_Glen thought to himself. They walked into the trainer's room to find Hunter and Jeff already getting tended to as Matt and Shawn waited.

"Dammit Hardy, did you have to land on me that hard?"Hunter snapped.

"Well, if you'd have caught me right it wouldn't have happened,"Jeff snapped back.

"Relax Hunter. Degeneration-X are the new number one contenders for the tag titles. Be happy."

"Yeah. Well if you get them, the Hardy Boys are gonna take them. OW! Not so tight, Reggie"

Reggie loosened the the bandage on the younger man's leg."Then keep still, Rainbow Boy."

"Congratulations guys,"said Angelina forcing Glenn onto a table."Charlies where are the bandages?"

"Second to the left of the sink. You sure you don't want him to wait?"

"I got him. What good is a med degree if you can't bandage up your idiot boyfriend? Matt pass me the peroxide."

Matt passed her the bottle, and Glenn hid his hand under his armpit and placed his right hand over his bruise."Oh, no. That stuff stings. You're not putting it on me."

"Quit being a baby."

He shook head, and she sighed. She changed tactics and smiled at him. She stepped between his legs and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Glenn. Please do it. For me?"

She batted her blue eyes at him and gave him a soft smile. Every male knew that he was going to crack. It was inevitable. Finally, he let loose a small whine before complying. She leaned closer and gave him a slow kiss.

"Thank you baby."

She had to stand on her toes a bit giving the others a nice view.

"Hellooo nurse!"yelled Jeff leaning over to see."Will you take care of me too?"

The others laughed, and Glenn growled. She broke the kiss and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Jeff. Glenn needs constant TLC, and I can't not give it to him."

That made him smile, and he willingly offered her his left arm. He felt the sting of the peroxide but didn't flinch. He concentrated on the feel of her delicate hands bandaging his hand and arm until before he knew it, it was over.

"You're lucky that you're hand didn't need stitches. That wasn't that bad, now was it?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back close to him."No. I just wanted a kiss."

Angelina giggled."All you had to do was ask, love."

"This was more fun."

"For you, but you're still not getting out of our talk."

Glenn groaned.

"Don't feel bad, Glenn,"said Reggie."All guys get in trouble with their girls sooner or later."

"Just be careful what you say buddy! That's the only advice I can give you,"Hunter called out behind him."I'm still in the doghouse, and I have no idea why. Don't end up like meeeee!"

"Fuck you Hunter!"

* * *

Angelina forced Glenn into his locker room. He'd stopped sharing with Mark because his brother had gotten tired of walking in on them making out on the couch.

"Angel don't worry 'bout Edge. I'll be fine."

"I know you will, but I hate seeing you hurt. Maybe I should talk to him."

He pulled her into his lap startling her."No! I don't want him anywhere near you."

Angelina learned early in their relationship how Glenn worried. She didn't blame him for being nervous about losing a girlfriend for the 3rd time. That made her love him even more. He had a big heart and would fight to the death for someone he cared about, but after all these years, he was afraid to see it broken again. She respected that and chose to rub his shoulder.

"Alright. Let's go watch you're brother's match on the monitors. I might need to stitch him up too."

Glad that she off the subject, Glenn nodded and stood causing her to end up over his shoulder. He used one arm to hold her in place and left.

"Are you going to put me down?"she asked after a few minutes of riding.

"No. I like the view,"he replied turning his head to the see her plump ass. He resisted the urge to smack it.

She laughed and looked down."Hmm. Mine isn't so bad either."

He chuckled and sat her down when they arrived. The Undertaker and Finlay were in the ring and going at it. All of a sudden the crowd started cheering. The Edgeheads armed with chairs ran into the ring from the crowd. Kane tensed and looked down at Angelina. She nodded, and he took off down the ramp. She watch as the Brothers of Destruction do what they did best. The referee had called for the bell long ago, so after seeing Kane coming, Finlay ran backstage. That evened the score even if their opponents had chairs. Angelina watched with a small smile until she saw who stood a few feet away and was coming toward her.

"Can we talk?"Edge asked.

"I don't know. Can we? The ways you've attacked my boyfriend make me unsure."

She noticed how he twitched when she said boyfriend and bit back a smirk."That big freak doesn't deserve you!"

"And you do? Do you expect me to run to you like Lita did?"

Edge was shocked that she knew about his ex."You should. I know you still love me."

She couldn't hold back a laugh."You cheat on me then think I still love you? You must have taken to many shots to the head. I love Glenn."

"What? That monster doesn't know how to love! He's turned on his own family before and his best friend."

He'd told her about X-Pac. He'd been Glenn's first real friend in years until Tori left Glenn for him. Edge was ranting in front of her, but she wasn't listening. Not many people knew she had a temper, and she did her best to keep it in check. But his talking was finally to much, and she snapped. She balled up her right hand and swung. She hit him with and uppercut that made his mouth snap shut with an audible click.

"Yes he has, but I trust him with my life. He knows what it's like to be betrayed like I do. That makes him twice the man you'll ever be!"

Angelina stood fuming for a second before hearing cheers. She looked and saw the cameraman that had captured the entire thing, and the cheers and come from John and Jeff Hardy who'd seen the entire thing.

"Nice one slugger!"said John wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

He and Jeff had befriended the young woman over the past few weeks. They were always good for a laugh anywhere they went. Now she was starting to regret it. They'd hold onto this forever.

"I thought you were an angel,"said Jeff watching Edge run."Glenn's corrupted you already."

Even she couldn't help but laugh. They had no idea what she was capable of. Glenn and Mark came backstage after seeing what had happened on them monitors and were smiling like crazy. Glenn made a note to ask her about what she said later. Right now, he was proud that she'd defended him.

"She was like this when I got her Jeff,"said Glenn pulling her into his arms.

"Then we'll have to test her. See how long she can stand us."

"A tour down Bourbon Street don't sound to bad,"said Mark."If she can stand seeing you drunk, she's definitely a keeper."

"I'll ignore that, but I'm game."

"It's settled,"said Angelina."We'll meet outside the hotel at 11:00."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Smile~ Uncle Kracker_

_

* * *

_"Hey Glenn, can we talk?"

Glenn look up to see Paul standing beside him. He was the only one ready and was waiting on the others.

"Let me guess, you want me to stay away from your sister?"

"No actually. I hope you guys stay together."

Glenn was little shocked by that. "You do?"

"Yeah. You're not my first choice as a guy for Angie, but you make her happy. Just be careful with her. She's not used to dating. Edge was her first boyfriend since high school."

"A crappy one at that. Why though? She's beautiful, guys should lining up for the chance to date her."

Paul chuckled."I'm glad you think that, but most guys just wanted a quick fuck. Edge only wanted to possess her, and neither idea sat well with her. She's sweet most of the time, but she's got one hell of a temper."

"Believe me, I know,"said Glenn smirking."You have my word Paul. I'd never hurt Angel like that."

"I believe that, but if you do, she gave me permission to kick your ass."

"I'll remember that,"said Glenn as Angelina came toward him from the elevator.

* * *

Glenn groaned. He hated hangovers. He forced his eyes open and realized that he was in a hotel room. Despite his body's protests, he sat up. The room was his, but he didn't remember getting here. He fell back and heard a muffled groan. He looked over and saw Angelina sleeping beside him.

They were both still clothes, so that was a plus. Or was it? He rolled onto his side and studied her sleeping form for a few moments. He pushed a strand of her black hair from her face and kissed her softly. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, and she saw him. Angelina sat up quickly still looking at him.

"Did we?"

"No we're still clothed."

"Thank God."He frowned. She thought having sex with him was bad? She saw the look on his face and giggled.

"That helps my self esteem."

"Well your ego does need to be deflated sometimes. I do wanna be able to remember something like that though."Glenn held back a sigh of relief and grinned.

"So you do want to see me naked."

"And it's back."She was quiet for a second."And actually, I do,"Angelina said moving over and straddling him.

His mouth opened then closed. Her hands moved slowly down his chest until they reached the edge of his shirt. She grabbed it and pulled it off of him with a little help. Her hands rubbed up and down his bare chest, and he felt all of his blood rush downward. He then remembered his promise to Paul.

"Are you still drunk?"

She giggled before leaning down and kissing him. She wasn't drunk, but she did feel as though she was out of her mind. She'd never been this bold with anyone else, but their was something about Glenn that made her feel different. They'd never went farther than kissing and touching, but now seemed to be the right time to take it all the way.

His arms moved to her waist, and he rolled them both over. He had no idea what had gotten into her, but he wasn't complaining. The sane part of his brain then reminded him something important. He pulled away panting and looked down.

"Yer gonna have ta hold on for one second angel."

He got off of her and reached underneath the bed for his bag. He pulled out a box of condoms and sat them on the bedside table. He wasn't taking chances with her. That was what got him in trouble last time. He knew that she wasn't Lita, but Angelina had her entire life ahead of her. He wasn't going to jeopardize that. He had way to much respect for her to do it.

"How many do you think we'll need?"

"I don't know. How long do ya think ya can go?"

Glenn stripped out of his pants and sighed. He'd never been happier that he went commando. Angelina gasped when he turned around. He was bigger than she expected, but she could see why he made jokes about himself. They weren't lies. He was perfect. With a body like that, she wondered why the hell someone would leave him. He settle back an top of her and bent his head down beside her ear.

"Ya have to many clothes on,"he whispered.

He went slowly just to tease her. He stripped her down to her panties. His hand brushed the inside of her thigh, and she squirmed. He traced upwards and pressed two of his fingers against her soaked panties. His large hand was gentle as he flicked them off and across the room.

Angelina felt as if she was on fire. His hands traced her body stopping only to knead her breast. It was torture, but she didn't want it to end._"He deserves a taste of his own medicine."_

She reached downwards and wrapped her hand around his aching cock. He stiffened then groaned when she ran her hand up and down it.

"Yer gonna finish me off before I get inside,"he choked out. He'd lost control of his voice allowing his accent to come out fully. That turned her on even more.

"Then stop teasing."

He chuckled."Yer no fun angel."

Glenn grabbed a condom packet and ripped it open with his teeth. He slipped it on and positioned himself at her entrance. His slid in slowly trying not to hurt her but enjoyed the how she instinctively pressed closer to him. He settled inside her and moved gently to let her get used to him, but the urge to fuck her senseless was strong. He rocked a bit and felt all thought slowly leave his mind.

"Jesus woman yer tight as hell."

Angelina had never felt this with wanted to kick herself for not finding him earlier. She could only feel him as if he was all around her. The warmth from his bare skin against hers made her want to stay like that forever, but she knew that there was something better coming. She clenched around him on purpose causing him groan. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and planted kisses on his chest.

"You...know...you...like...it."

A deep moan was her only reply. He moved out of her and began thrusting in and out of her slowly. She matched each thrust, and they moved together. He bowed his head and latched onto an already hardened nipple causing her to cry out. She bucked against him, but he continued to suck on it. Finally, Glenn couldn't restrain himself any longer and speed up his thrusts. Angelina was soon on the brink of the release she desperately needed.

"Harder!...I'm so close."

At the sound of her cries, he plunged home. He watched her expression as she exploded around his cock. Her cries of pleasure set him off right behind her. He felt like he'd exploded followed by a sensation of absolute bliss. He let it wash over him before he slid out of her and collapsed half atop her. Paul didn't have to worry about her being a quick fuck. He'd never get enough of her after this, and possessing her wasn't an option. He loved her spirit too much to break it.

"I heard what ya said to Edge,"he said in her ear."Whether ya meant it or not, I love ya. I love ya so much it hurts Angel."

"I did mean it Glenn. I love you too."

Glenn rolled onto his back and pulled her onto his chest. He kissed her with everything he had and closed his eyes. He still felt as if he were floating just because he was holding her. He then opened them again when a thought hit him.

"Everyone's gonna wonder where we are soon."

"Screw them, but go lock the door. We don't have to leave until Monday."

He practically ran to the door and back before hopping back into bed. She did a number on his lower body. He wasn't going anywhere for while. "There. Ya just wanna keep me here all to yerself."

"Yep. I'm not share you with anyone."

He chuckled and pulled her to him.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound to bad. Just let me sleep so I can be rested for round 2."

"Gladly. I'm gonna be sore for a week."

He kissed her hair softly and ran his fingers down her spine."I'm sorry."

She curled closer to him and stretched out with a yawn."Don't be. I loved every second of it."

"Sleep tight Angel,"he said kissing her forehead before pulling the discarded comforter over them.

* * *

Glenn and Angelina stayed in his room for the rest of the day. They unlocked the door only for room service and placed a 'Do Not Disturb' sigh outside the door. In between their meals and sex, they sat together watching TV or were to tired to do anything but sleep.

By the time Monday came, half of the condom box was empty. Neither of them wanted to leave the other, so they made a plan to travel together. Angelina snuck back to her room and packed. The two headed out early the next morning to catch the earliest flight to Montgomery, Alabama possible. However, other people had the same idea.

"You're alive!"yelled Jeff hugging Angelina in the lobby.

"Where have you been Angie?"asked Paul slightly worried.

"I think I know,"said Mark with an evil smile. The two were practically glowing, and Angelina was almost using Glenn as a crutch."I think your baby sis's been working on the Big Red Machine."

Angelina started blushing into Glenn's chest. Glenn on the other hand was grinning like an idiot. Paul looked as if he was going to be ill.

"Don't worry Paul. I used condoms each time. Just remind me to get more sometime this week."

"Glenn!"Angelina snapped slapping his chest.

He started laughing along with the others."I'd be careful if I were you,"said John."You might end up like Edge. I heard that his jaw got cracked from that uppercut she gave him."

"You're the one that hit Edge?"asked Paul in disbelief. "I gotta tell dad and the guys. We can go by when we're in Columbia."

"No! They'd never let me live it down!"

"They've probably already seen it, but I told them you dating Kane when they called. They're just dying to meet him."

"Glenn. Will beat up my brother?"

He chuckled."Later Angel. I promise."

Hunter coughed as he walked by and they all heard 'pussy whipped' in between coughs. The guys started to chuckle, and Angelina restrained Glenn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. His head was spinning when she pulled away, but he heard her call Hunter.

"Better to be pussy whipped than on pussy lock, but there's a good reason. I here it's something special."

Jeff started laughing, and the rest stood stunned.

"I can't believe you just said that,"said Paul shaking his head.

"I can't either! She got you on that one man!"said Jeff still laughing and leaning on him.

Hunter was still stunned. He then went on his way now nervous as hell and muttering 'Not again'.

"I think you've given the man a heart attack. Let's go. The next flight's at 8:00,"said John.

"Right. Lets just hope that Angie doesn't join the Mile High Club,"said Mark.

* * *

Thankfully, Mark's prayers were answered. The 6 arrived less than an our later.

"I love this city,"said John as they entered the hotel."I still don't see why we couldn't have driven here."

"Do you want to be trapped in car with Jeff?"asked Angelina."Not to mention Mark, Paul, and Glenn would crush us."

"I see your point."

"Besides,"said Glenn bitterly."driving would require us to pass through Mobile."

"What's in Mobile?"asked Angelina.

"My father."

"So that's where the fat bastard lives,"said Jeff."Can I have his address? I wanna TP his house next time we're in the city."

"Remind me later."

Mark chuckled."I'm coming with you. He'll turn red as a tomato and start rambling like a preacher."

"With any luck he'll end up looking like BL,"said Glenn with a smirk. Mark stiffened then glared at his little brother.

"Who's BL?"asked John asking the question on the others' mind.

"Brother Love. Mark's first manager and Paul's old friend. He babysat us once, and Mark's hated him ever since."

"Oh yeah,"said Paul."I remember giving him back to you as a gift on Smackdown. I have it on tape, too."

"I wanna see it,"said Jeff bouncing.

"I second that,"said Angelina

Mark growled at the memory and was glad that he was at the front of their line now. At the back, Glenn pull Angelina back away from the others.

"I know it's kinda soon, but will ya share a room with me? I don't wanna sleep without ya in my arms anymore."

"I'd love to. Just don't hog the bed."

"I'll get a big one, but yer welcome to sleep on top of me if I do."

"That might lead to something other than sleeping."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her."Would that be so bad?"

"No, but for now just get the room."

"Yes ma'am."

Glenn regretfully let go of her and got behind Jeff. Paul came up behind her.

"You really love him."

"Yeah. I hope mom and dad like him."

"Would you leave him even if they didn't?"

"Nope."

"I was afraid of that."

Angelina hugged him around the waist as best she could."You'll always be my big brother Paulie, but if you try to come between us I'll have him kill you."

He chuckled and hugged her back."Alright, but our deal still stands."

* * *

"You're going to give the man a hard on before he goes into ring,"said Mark looking at how close Angelina was pressed again Glenn." That's cruel even to me."

Mark was the only one joining them in the cafeteria. The Hardys were having their match, and John was off doing who knows what somewhere in the arena.

"He'll be fine,"Angelina replied.

"No I won't,"Glenn said from her side hoping for sympathy.

"Just picture Mark naked or something."

Mark choked on his soda, and some of it came out of his nose.

"Aw Shit!"

Glenn and Angelina started cracking up, and Mark glared.

"I do **not **want my brother to picture me naked."

"_Has_ he seen you naked?"

They both started blushing."I walked in on him once at his place at night. I was gonna ask him where he kept the sugar in kitchen, and he was sleeping on top of the covers." Glenn shuddered."Ya looked like a corpse with an erection!"

Angelina started laughing and leaning on Glenn. He twitched. He was still horrified by that experience. That added to the physical and mental scars he already had at the time.

"Well at least yours is gone,"Angelina said once she'd finished laughing.

"Of course it is! You just reminded me of my brother naked! I don't swing that way!"

"Wow. Your girlfriend thinks you're gay. That's sad."

"Fuck you Hunter,"said Glenn.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be calling Steph and begging for your balls back?"asked Mark.

The blonde man chuckled."Pussy whipped is better than pussy locked, but pussy locked is better than pussy-less. I'm here 'cause Vince wants to see Angie."

"What?"all three said at the same time.

"Edge is complaining. Vince want's you in his office ASAP."

"That slimey, no good, immature, tattle-telling, piece of shit!"

"Angel calm down."

"Do not tell me to calm down Glenn Jacobs!"

Glenn closed his mouth and held her in place. She was really angry, but at least she wasn't mad at him this time. It was kind of sexy when she was though.

"Angel please. Just go talk to him and Vince. I'll be outside the door if he starts something."

"Isn't your match next?"asked Hunter. Glenn groaned. He was up against Khali tonight.

"Don't worry. I'll watch him,"said Mark."I've been wanting to beat him down for sicking his guys on me for a while."

"Thanks Mark,"said Angelina."I don't trust him not to try anything."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_Start A Fire~ Ryan Star_

* * *

Angelina arrived in Vince's office with her head held high and her eyes narrowed. She saw Edge sitting in a chair glaring, and Vince stood in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. Adam has told me what happen last week."

Her jaw clenched, and she saw Edge smirk. She calmed down a bit when she saw him wince.

"After seeing that I don't think he got anything that he didn't deserve."

Both of them were shocked by the old man.

"What? She attacked me!"

"You were going into something personal on the job! I don't give a damn what problems you two have. Deal with it on your own time, not mine!"

Edge was fuming. He was about to speak when one of the cameramen came in."Sir. You might want to take a look at the ring."

"Oh what now?" Vince turned on his TV. In the middle of the ring stood Kane standing over the bodies of Curt and Zack.

"EDGE! This has gone on long enough!...I was fine with your attacks before. That was just business,...but after what happened last week, I see that this is personal."

The Titantron played Angelina and Edge's argument from last week, and the crowd went nuts when she punched him. Kane found himself smiling as well.

"The woman you see is an Angel,...and a few nights ago I tasted heaven."

His smile was evil, and he loved the crowds reaction to it. He knew that Edge was watching, and so was Angelina hopefully. Angelina groaned then started laughing at her boyfriend's stupidity.

"Whoa! I wasn't expecting him to say that!"said Cole

"Neither was I. How did that freak get a girl like that? She's hot!"replied Tazz

The crowd started chanting his name, and he could hear the guys giving him props. Kane held up one hand for silence.

"Now, I have no problem taking anything you throw at me, but you've now started to upset her...Get this through your head Edge...SHE! IS! MINE!...She willingly came to **me.**...She willingly gave herself to **me**, and I am **not** letting her go...If you don't like it, lets settle it...In fact. Lets do it at WrestleMania!"

The pop nearly blew the roof off of the place. The crowd began chanting his name again louder as he placed the mic down and left.

Angelina stared for a second. She looked and saw that Vince was smiling. Despite having broken script, Kane had given him a good a idea.

"He can't be serious,"said Edge."He may have won the rumble, but I'm not a champion."

"It looks to me like he is, and I like his idea. You two at WrestleMania would have everyone's attention. I'll make it official next week,"said Vince seeing millions of dollar signs at the thought.

"WHAT?"

"You brought this on yourself. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to Angelina alone."

Edge glared and left the room. Angelina was now a bit nervous. What could the chairman of the WWE want with her?

"I've did some research about you, young lady. You're an exceptionally bright woman."

She blushed at his praise. After getting her degree, she'd chosen to take some time off with Paul. She'd planned on getting a position at a hospital and settling down, but after being on the road this long, it was going to hard. Especially if Glenn was on the road. She wasn't the stay at home housewife type. The thought of being on was sickening.

"Thank you sir."

"You're quit welcome. I have a position open for a new trainer her on Smackdown. I've seen how well you've patched up Glenn as of late, and I think you should be paid for it."

"Sir...This is unexpected."

She was shocked. This was perfect. She could put her degree to use, she could still get to travel, and best of all, she could be with Glenn. Then fear began to set in. Vince chuckled.

"I'm not surprised that it is. I suppose you'll need some time to think."

"That would be great."

"Just don't keep me waiting to long."

Angelina left the office, and the color drained from her face. Instead of Mark, Glenn was leaning against the wall. He smiled at her and kissed her hello like always. He wrapped and arm around her waist, and they started back to his locker room.

"I saw your little speech out there. Vince said he'd make the match official next week."

"I'm glad. What did he want to talk to ya about? Ya seem nervous."

_Now or never._"He offered me a job as a trainer on Smackdown."

"Really? That's great!"He said smiling. Then he saw her frown."Why aren't ya happy?"

"I'm happy, it's just..."

He noticed her hesitation and began to get nervous."Just what?"

"I need to think about it."

He stopped walking, and his temper flared."Think about it? What the hell is there to think about?"

"A lot! I'm about to make a big decision here Glenn. Yelling at me won't help. I need to think. Alone!" She pushed out of his arms and practically ran down the hallway away from him.

"What the hell did I just do?"He asked himself.

* * *

"...And then she says that she needs to think and runs off,"said Glenn taking another swig of beer.

Mark shook his head as he listened to his brother's problems. He'd taken Glenn out to the nearest bar after seeing him. The man was a wreck. He was on his fourth beer and showed no signs of stopping. Mark could tell that he was a bit buzzed. He'd never seen Glenn like this about a woman. Lita and Tori didn't push him to drinking.

"I haven't seen her since. She's gonna leave me, I just know it. Tori did, Lita did, and now her. I suck when it comes to women. I'm gonna end up old and alone like you and Bearer."

"I have a girlfriend actually. I met her in Jackson, Mississippi, and we really hit it off. She's gonna come to WrestleMania just to see me."

Glenn dropped his head onto the wooden table."Great. I'm just as pathetic as Bearer."

"Will you stop it! She's not going to leave you! She can't go anywhere. Her stuff is in your room."

Glenn looked up."That's true."

"But there's always the chance that she got it while you were here moping and ran off with Morrison to have dozens of beautiful children with."

Glenn groaned and drooped his head a again. He didn't like that scenario, but Mark had a point. He quickly got up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"To the hotel. Maybe I can talk to her."

"What are going to say?"

Glenn stopped. He had no idea what to say to her."I'll think of that later."

"Good luck,"said Mark raising his drink to him. As soon a Glenn left, Mark shook his head."He's gonna do something stupid."

* * *

Glenn made it back to the hotel, glad that he and Mark had driven separate cars. He went up to his room and peaked inside. There she was asleep on the bed. She was facing the door and was frowning in her sleep. He shut the door softly and went to crouch beside the bed. He brushed piece of her hair away and sighed. He saw the tear tracks on her face in the dim light of the lamp she'd left on.

"I don't know what I'd do without ya, Angel. Ya light up my day and help me rest at night. I'm sorry if I came on strongly before. I just...I'm afraid to lose the only good thing in my life. I love ya, and I know I don't deserve ya. I'm not even sure why yer with me. I ain't the guy most girls want."

"But you're the man I want."

He looked up and saw Angelina smiling at him. She sat up and looked down at him for once. There was no anger in her eyes, and she saw relief in his. He sat on the edge of the bed and took a breath.

"I really am sorry Angel. I wasn't thinking when I spoke. I-"She cut him off with a kiss.

"I know. It's my fault. I was nervous about us. I was afraid that we wouldn't work out, and I'd be stuck starting over again."

Glenn lifted her light frame and sat on the bed with her in his lap. So, that's what this was all about. She had right to be scared. Her current boyfriend was on the verge of killing her ex. If she took the job and they broke up she'd have to see both of her exes every day. Him pushing her hadn't helped. He tightened his hold on her a bit and buried his head in her hair.

"I meant what I said. I'm not letting ya go until ya give me a reason to. Hell, I might not even if ya did. Like I said before, I don't know what I'd do without ya."

Angelina could smell the alcohol and cigarettes from the bar in his shirt, but it didn't take away from the safety she felt when she was in his arms. She felt him pulled her closer and his nose in her hair as he spoke. That made her smile a bit. Glenn had an obsession with her hair. He'd play with it and bury his nose in it whenever he had the chance. That thought then made her feel worse. Her fear had almost made her lose him. He wasn't Edge. He was a million times better.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Hmm. Settle for less than the greatness that holds ya right now?"he asked trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed and turned upwards to kiss him. Before he knew it, he was on his back, and she was on top of him. She need him, and he need her. But right now, they needed each other in more ways than one. She broke kiss and whispered in his ear.

"You deserve some pleasure after what I put you through. I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't be, but I won't say no to the pleasuring. Feel free to do as ya please."

She laughed and unbuttoned his jeans."You're going to regret saying that."

"_Oh, no I won't."_Glenn thought to himself since his voice failed him. He then felt her pull down his pants fully and take him into her mouth. He shuddered and let the fire from her actions run thought him._"Then again I might."_

* * *

Surprisingly, the brief scare in their relationship brought Glenn and Angelina closer together. Angelina called Vince the next morning and told him that she'd take the job much to Glenn's delight. Weeks later, they were informed that Undertaker would be defending his streak against Christian at Edge's request. Christian, however, was not happy facing him.

WrestleMania was 2 months away, and Glenn had a bigger problem. Valentines Day, which was tomorrow. He had no idea what to do, but he knew that doing nothing would be worse. In a state of desperation, he went to the only man he knew who had any real experience with the holiday and was in a steady relationship. Hunter.

"Why couldn't you go to your brother again?"

"I love my brother, and I can go to him for just about anything, but he sucks when it comes to romance. You and Shawn are the only guys as whipped as I am, and he's not here."

Hunter glared at him."Why should I help you? I have my own shit to deal with. Steph might be pregnant again."

"So?"

"So? I am going to be a father."

"You already are!"

"Yes, but Aurora is 2. If Steph is pregnant, that brings back the midnight feedings, the midnight changing, and the let's not forget the pregnancy! I barely survived the first one."

Hunter started pacing the hotel room. Glenn had managed to sneak away to talk to him while Angelina was with Paul. He knew she was too busy for him at the moment. Glenn stood and grabbed the blonde man by the shoulders.

"Pull yourself together and help me! I wanna be able to think this about Angel one day."

Hunter looked up."You really love her don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Just do something that you mean. Don't go too far with it. Just do or get her something that she likes. It worked my first time."

Glenn looked at the now calm Hunter, and an idea popped into his head.

"You've given me the perfect idea. Thanks man."

Glenn ran out the room leaving Hunter with an idea of his own.

* * *

Valentines Day turned out to be better than Angelina expected. Glenn woke her up to breakfast in bed and refused to let her lift a finger for anything.

"Glenn, you're not my slave. You don't have to do this,"she told him looking at the spread of food before them on the cart.

"Oh but I do angel. Today is dedicated to lovers. As yer boyfriend, I'm dedicating myself to making ya extra happy today, and I hope that ya won't mind doing the same."

Angelina pulled his head down onto her lips."Of course not. Just let me go if you want your gift."

"The gift can wait."He climb atop her and kissed her again. "Now hush and enjoy."

"This early? You really-"

She stopped when she felt his hands on her sides. He started to massage her. Glenn knew how sore she'd been because of him. This was his way of apologizing and thanking her for putting up with him. He moved upwards, and her moans told him that he was hitting her spots just right.

"Ya were sayin'?"he drawled.

"Hmm. Don't forget my legs."

"Wouldn't dream of it, but just so ya know, yer giving me one next."

Her hands ran up his chest to rest on his shoulders"On what part of your body first?"

He chuckled and planted a kiss on her breast."Any part ya want angel. Yer free to do as ya please to me."

"Are you sure you don't want your gift then?"

"What is it?"

"Look under the bed."

Glenn stopped and bent down. He reached out and pulled out a basket. Inside of it were bottles of whipped cream and edible body cream of every flavor.

"You like it?"

"I love it. I never knew ya were so kinky."

"I'm not really. I just knew that you were."

"I'm touched, and don't worry. It'll seem kinky to ya the first time."

He sat the basket on the table and looked down at her. He had a hungry look in eyes. They flickered from her to the basket then back to her. His mind was racing with thoughts of what to do first. She was a very surprising girlfriend. He loved it. He picked out the whipped cream and licked his lips. She sent him a sultry look, and he wasted no time pouncing on her.

"Have I told ya how much I love ya today?"

She giggled."Yes you have."

"Then I'll say it again. I love ya. I love ya. I love ya."

Glenn removed her nightgown and popped the top off of the can and sprayed a bit of it directly over her nipple. He could be a sadistic as he wanted, and she would enjoy it. He knew that she already was when she squirmed against him. He refused to let go until all of it was gone.

"That was sweet, but I know that there's something even sweeter."

He kissed his way downward to her clit. She tried to move, but he grabbed her legs. He sent her a smoldering look before letting his tongue slid between her folds. His suspicions were confirmed. She tasted better than he dreamed about .Part of him wondered why he hadn't tried this sooner. He let his tongue drift upward hitting her G-Spot. That sent a shock wave through Angelina that made her buck against him and cry out.

"GLENN!"

He rubbed her leg softly but continued. He wanted to taste all of her. Angelina couldn't hold it any longer. She arch off of the bed and came against his mouth. He licked every last drop away greedily. He pulled away panting himself. His erection was aching to be inside her again at the sight of her. Suddenly, his knees gave way and his was on his back with Angelina atop him.

"Where the hell did ya learn that?"he asked feeling her legs tangled in his.

"I've watched you guys enough to learn a few tricks."

He chuckled, and she kissed him. His hands traced up her legs to rest on her hips. She moved and slid down on his shaft slowly. He was thanking every god imaginable that she'd started on birth control last month. The feel of her without the condom was way more erotic than with it on. It also made them feel even more connected. She rode him slowly just to tease him. Her hands ran up his chest, and she bent to kiss him.

"Yer cruel Angel,"he said in her ear. Both could feel the other one's beating heart along with heat building between them.

Her laugh was sweet and seemed to echo across the room. She picked up speed, and his hand gripped her ass. He could feel her milking him for all he was worth and lost it. Her name fell from his lips with in a roar as he buried himself inside of her and released his seed. At the same time, Angelina came for the second time that morning calling out his name. She fell onto his chest, and they came down from their high. Glenn moved and slid out her trying to calm down his heart.

"I love ya, Angel,"he said breathlessly.

"I love you too Glenn."

He closed his eyes and pulled her closer. They had the rest of the day to used the rest of his gift.

* * *

Later that day, Glenn had surprised her with a necklace. They were the only pieces of jewelery she wore most of the time, so he'd went shopping for them. It was a small silver angel holding a black onyx. He chose the dark stone because it matched her hair. It was his favorite thing about her. Plus the contradiction of an angel with black was kind of funny, but it did suit her beautifully.

2 months passed quickly, and the beginning of April had arrived. Those that had matches were both excited and nervous. Everyone was running around getting ready. The night went great, and everyone was watching when his match started.

Nearly all of the crowd got to there feet when he came out. The match had been going great for Kane. He'd tried to end it quickly. He no long cared about Edge. All he wanted was to get back to his Angel and get his vacation started. However, this was a No Holds Barred match, and Edge was trying his patience. After the third low blow, Kane stopped pulling punches.

He clotheslined the smaller man out of the ring and sent him hurtling to the concrete floor. He flipped out of the ring himself and picked Edge back up and bounced his head off of the announce table. He removed the the TVs from the announce table and raised his right hand. Everyone soon knew what was coming. Kane wrapped his hand around Edge's throat when he stood up and tossed him through the table.

He then pulled him up and tossed him back into the ring. The referee slid in and counted. Kane heard the bell and stood up. The referee raised his hand, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Angelina in the shadows at the gorilla position smiling. He flipped out of the ring and started walking towards her. She was the last thing he saw before darkness fell over him.

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_In Love with A Girl~ Gavin DeGraw _

_This Afternoon~ Nickelback  
_

* * *

Angelina would never forget seeing Glenn go down. Lita had come from the crowd and cracked him twice over the head. Edge then got to his feet and slammed the the edge of the chair down on his knee. He stopped when he saw 'Taker run towards him. He and Lita managed to escape, but her eyes were on Glenn the entire time.

The medics took him out on a stretcher and took him to the nearest hospital. Paul, John, and Jeff rode with her to the hospital. They arrived about and hour after he did. The were forced to wait in the lobby while the doctors worked with him. That had been 3 hours ago. They looked up when Mark came through the door. Vince made him cool off by staying and going through with his match. He'd apologized to his girlfriend, Vanessa, but she'd understood and told him to see his brother.

"How is he?"

"Don't know. They're still with him,"said Paul.

Mark took a seat, and Jeff came back from the vending machine. He passed around the snacks he had and took a seat beside Angelina.

"Don't worry Angie. Glenn's tough. He'll pull through fine."

She let her head drop onto his shoulder."What if he doesn't? I'm scared for him."

"We all are,"said John.

The doctor walked in, and everyone stood up.

"You're all here for Mr. Jacobs I assume. He suffered a minor concussion along with a patellar dislocation in his left knee. We popped it back into place, but he won't be fit to wrestle for at least three months."

"Can we see him?"Angelina asked relieved that he was alright.

"Yes, but only two of you for now. He needs rest. He's in room 653."

The group looked at each other and Mark and Angelina stepped forward. They eventually found the room and saw Glenn in bed. His leg was in a sling and there was a bandage around his head. He was awake but barely.

"Hey guys. I am sooooo happy to see you."

"Oh God, he's drugged,"whispered Mark."He's crazy when he's drugged. Just play along with what he says."

"Right."She went to sit beside his bed, and Mark stood at the foot."We're happy to see that you're alright. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. It just smells funny here. Can I go home?"

"Not yet, bro but hopefully soon,"said Mark.

"Okay Marcus. Be sure to come get me. I don't wanna stay here forever."

Mark's teeth clenched, and Angelina looked at him."Marcus?"

"That's his full name, didn't you know? He hates it almost as much as his red hair."

"Mark's a red head?" Angelina looked back at him. She'd seen him with red hair, but she thought he'd dyed it that way.

"Uh huh. The black dye he uses smells bad. It covers up the grays that are coming in."Angelina laughed."Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's alright. You're not in your right mind. It doesn't matter what you say, right Marcus?"

Mark wanted to strangle him but settled for storming out of the room.

"I'm not in my right mind? Coooool."He yawned loudly."I'm tired. Angel will you stay with me?"

He was like a child like this. She couldn't say no."Of course."

He scooted over in the bed and patted a place beside him. Angelina was nervous, but he shot her the puppy dog look. She hopped up beside him, and he let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I love you Angel,"he whispered turning on his side a bit and throwing his arm over her.

"I love you, too. Now rest."

He yawned again."Okay."

* * *

Glenn was kept in the hospital for 2 weeks, and he was slowly loosing his mind. If it wasn't for Angelina and the others visiting him, he'd be crazy. The rehabilitation was boring but working. He was clear to walk, but he need crutches or a brace on. Angelina left him with books and laptop, but it wasn't helping. He was now staring at the ceiling, and his door opened.

"Angel! Get me outta here! I beg ya. I can't take it anymore!"

Angelina laughed. He was so cute."Actually you're going to be released in a few hours."

"FREEDOM!"

"But Vince wants someone living with you to make sure you heal up fine. He says you have a habit of skipping rehab."

He sighed."Damn. So who's gonna be my jailer?"

"Me."

"Yer gonna stay at my home with me all alone for the next 3 or 4 months?"

"Yep."

Glenn's smile returned. He'd get to keep his promise to show her his place after all, but they wouldn't be able to do half of the stuff he wanted to do with her. He made a mental note to dismember Edge for this. Then again, she'd personally be taking care of him. Being waited on hand and foot by his beautiful girlfriend didn't sound that bad. He'd lessen the pain on Edge and Lita a bit for that.

"You'll love it Angel. It's big and secluded. No one goes up there. So we'll be all alone."

"I know what you're thinking and not until your leg gets better,"she said with a laugh.

Glenn hung his head."I was so close."

Angelina walked over and sat on the bed beside him before kissing him. He was hurt but alive. Edge and Lita could have done a lot worse to him if Mark hadn't ran out there. The thought of losing him terrified her, but it reminded her how bad she'd fallen for him. She was going to stick with through all of this. She'd start by giving him company until they officially came for him. Glenn broke the kiss and let her rest her head on his shoulder with his arms around her. He didn't feel bored anymore. She didn't even need to speak, just let him hold her. He knew he'd be just fine in her care for the next few months.

* * *

Glenn gave Angelina directions to his place and let her drive. His knee was still killing him, but the pain medication helped. Angelina got out first and passed him his crutches from the backseat. He groaned but took them when he saw the look she gave him and hopped into the house.

The large L-shaped house had two floors along with a basement and attic. A small pool was placed between the two sections of the house. That along with the house's 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms plus the masters' made it kind of depressing when he was here alone. The only people that came here were Mark when they were in the city and his maid when he was gone to keep it clean. Angelina was the first woman he'd brought here, and he hoped she liked it.

"Go on and get off of your feet. I'm making dinner,"she told him looking towards his large kitchen.

"What are we having?"

Angelina was about to reply when a streak of white came flying at them. A Labrador Retriever puppy sat at Glenn's feet staring up at him with his tongue out. Angelina crouched down beside it. The dog sniffed her before licking her hand. She giggled at the feeling, and the dog ran around her barking happily.

"Angel meet Kane."

"You named the dog after yourself?"

"Yes. He's the son of the dog I had before. His mother died last year, and he's barely a year old. I kept him out of all of his siblings. No one else wanted to take him."

"Why not?"

"He was the youngest and the smallest of all the others. Most of the buyers want the puppies for show or hunting. Plus, I felt committed to keeping him myself. Take a look at him, and you'll see why."

She took a closer look when he stopped and saw that Kane's eyes were like Glenn's. His right eye was a deep blue similar to the icy blue of Glenn's. Kane looked at her, and she could swear that he was grinning.

"Awww. He's so cute."

"Yeah, but unlike me he sees just fine out his eye, and he practically takes care of himself when I'm gone. He's usually my only company up here."

She rubbed the top of Kane's head, and he tilted his head to show her where to scratch. The little dog's tale thumped happily on the wooden floor,

"He reminds me of you." Angelina knew that Kane had sense but most thought that he was dumb just like people did to Glenn. Not to mention, he was probably and handful when he wanted to be.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not, but I'm too hungry to care."

"I thought I'd make spaghetti tonight."

"Hmm. That sounds great. I'm gonna soak in my tub. Hopefully, it'll get rid the smell of the hospital. I wish you could join me."

"I would if I could, babe. Mark gave me his key, and I brought my stuff here yesterday. I wasn't sure if you'd want to share or not."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep right if we didn't, Angel. I'll get my maid, Harriet, to get another dresser for yer stuff tomorrow."

Angelina smiled and kissed him softly."Go on. You really do smell like the hospital."

He chuckled and went on upstairs while she started dinner. He heard Kane trotting behind him and watched Kane hop onto his small bed before going into his bathroom. He eased himself out of his clothes and into the empty tub. He was glad that he'd sprung for the largest one possible. He set the water to a warm temperature and let it fill the tub with a small sigh. He turned off the water once it had filled and closed his eyes.

He woke up a bit later and dressed in clothes that Angelina had most likely left for him. He was going to marry this woman if it was the last the he did. He left the door open a bit in case Kane woke up and wanted to wander. Glenn hand learned the hard way not to lock him up for to long. He went downstairs without crutches this time, but the brace they told he needed was on underneath his sweats. He walked to the kitchen and heard noise. Singing. Someone was singing.

Angelina danced in the kitchen a bit as she cooked. Glenn was probably still asleep like he was when she'd went to leave her shoes in his room. She'd left him clothes so he wouldn't have to stand and look for them. The song on the radio ended, and she knew the next one without the words having to start. It reminded her of herself and Glenn. She couldn't help but start singing along.

Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me!

Glen looked around the corner and saw Angelina cooking with the small radio turned up. He'd never heard her do that before, but she sounded great. She wasn't facing him, and he stayed still and listened. She'd likely stop if she say him, but he was good at sneaking around.

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me

At that moment Glenn realized why she was singing. She was singing about him! He'd told her how messed up he considered himself when they started dating and gave her the chance to leave him before he got attached. She'd laughed at him and pulled him into a kiss. The woman wanted him, flaws and all. It was a first for him, but he'd kissed her back that night. A small smile graced his lips at the memory as he closed his eyes and let her finish.

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?

Why do I do that..?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fuckin' perfect  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
You're perfect, you're perfect!  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
You're fuckin' perfect to me...

Glenn couldn't help but clap loudly when she stopped. She turned around, and he noticed that she was blushing.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it. Ya even sound like an angel. Where'd ya learn to sing?"

She tucked a strand of her hair back, and he fixed himself a glass of water. He then took a seat at the table.

"I just sang when I was upset as a kid. I never thought I was any good."

"Ya have the voice of an angel."

"Thanks. You're the first person to hear me sing."

"I'm honored. Dinner smells great."

She sat a plate in front of him and sat down herself. Glenn was hungry. The hospital food sucked, so he'd avoided it. He took a bite and began shovel the rest down after. It was the best he'd ever had. His plate was empty before she got through half of hers. He got up and fixed himself another plate and ate that too.

"Yer gonna make me fat woman,"he said leaning back."Thank ya fer cooking."

Angelina giggled."You're welcome, and don't worry. It'll all be muscle when I'm done."

"Huh?"

"Oh yes. You get a day off today, but tomorrow your ass is mine. It won't hurt...much."

"Angel. Yer scaring me."

"Good. The fear will push you. Now let's get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

He sighed and got up. Angelina placed the dishes in the dishwasher and followed him upstairs.

"Damn dog,"Glenn grumbled when he saw Kane on the floor chewing on the metal box he'd left under the bed.

Glenn picked up the box with Kane hanging onto the handle, and Angelina took Kane. The puppy barked happily when she scratched his head before placing him on the floor.

"What's in the box?"she asked as she undressed

"Stuff. My sketch pad, old pill bottles, ashes, oh my necklace!"

She turned around and saw him on the bed looking through the box. She slipped one his shirts on and sat beside him. He was holding up a version of the Phenom Death Crew pendants only this one was solid silver.

"I wondered where I left this. Mark got it for me to thank me."

"For what?"

"For designing it. I draw sometimes. He lets me come up with stuff to wear to the ring."

"Let me see,"she said reaching for the pad.

"Only Mark knows, but I trust you. Here."

The pad held pictures that took skill to draw. A few of the Undertaker's symbols, a couple of the word Kane drawn in flames, one of the dog Kane sleeping, and one of his mask in shadows.

"They're really good. Now why do you have ashes?"

He bowed his head and took out two vials on ropes filled with dark ashes."I've got my own way of dealing with problems. I burned the pictures of me, Tori, and Lita and put them in here. I wore them to remind me not to fall in love again, but it didn't work. I kinda glad it didn't though."

Angelina sat on her knees behind him and let her arms wrap around him. She kissed him when he turned his head and rested hers beside his on his shoulder.

"I am too. And now the pill bottles."

"When I came to the business and when I took off my mask, they gave me all of this to help me sleep and to keep me from killing myself. I don't know why. I was messed up both times, but I wasn't suicidal. I kept the sleeping pills because they helped with the nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"I had dreams about the fire for while. They don't happen anymore though."

"Hmm,"was all she said. She could tell he hated talking about that, so she felt around in the box with one hand and rubbed his arm with the other. She was shocked when she pulled up a small red inhaler. She knew had asthma from his medical records, but she'd never seen him with this one.

"I haven't seen that in years. I keep a newer one in my bags for after matches,"Glenn said taking the plastic inhaler in his hands.

He turned it over in his hands and stared at it. His mother had let him pick this one when he'd first been diagnosed with asthma. The smoke from the fire had made it worse, but the inhaler had been in his pocket when the fire happened. He'd kept this inhaler with him for the rest of his childhood afterward. He thought he'd thrown it away years ago. Above him, Angelina didn't need to see his face to tell shocked. The inhaler was small enough for a child to use, so seeing it again must have brought back memories. She also knew that not all of them were happy ones. So, she did the only thing she could do, she hugged him closer to her

Glenn placed the inhaler away and closed the box."Thank ya."

"For what?"

"Fer staying with, fer not asking about my past like most people, fer loving me. Take yer pick. I could go on forever."

"You thank me everyday be loving me."She knew this for a fact.

He kissed her passionately, and she curled to rest on his right to avoid his leg. He placed to box on the table out of Kane's reach and slid under the covers with a yawn. He was happy to be in his own bed again. He was even happier that Angelina was beside him. He pulled her into his arms and took a deep breath. The pain in his leg had faded, and he'd be able to sleep easily. Angelina hugged him back, and they fell asleep together.

* * *

The next 2 months were hell and heaven mixed together. For a few hours every day she pushed him to his limits. In the beginning, he was mostly lifting weights, but after the doctor cleared him for running, she put him through hell. She steadily increase their time to 5 hours, and the treadmill became his knew friend. He began to regret putting it in the gym in his basement.

However, he couldn't argue with the results. Her methods made him able to run a mile in a week, and it wasn't all work. She fed him as much as he wanted three times a day, and she let him relax on his birthday. She even gave him the perfect gift. It was a platinum watch with rubies bellow each hour number and obsidian bellow the minute lines. It was expensive, and he couldn't believe she got it. Even Mark was impressed.

"The woman is a saint. How the hell did ya get her?"

Glenn shook his head and flipped the steak on the grill in front of them. Mark and Vanessa had come to visit for the 4th of July. Vanessa had changed his brother for the better. The blonde beauty had a temper that matched his own, and she'd drawn out his accent again to match her own. That could only mean trouble in Glenn's eyes, but he had the feeling that she could take whatever his brother threw at her. He hoped she could.

"I'm not sure,"Glenn replied looking at the two women lounging with Kane and Mark's Great Dane 'Taker.

Both of them were in swim suits that covered just enough without covering too much. Mark noticed how his brother was staring and had to drag his eyes away as well. He then slapped Glenn on the back of the head.

"What was that fer?"

"Quit starin' and keep grillin'. I'm making ya my special ribs, so the least ya can do is give me a good steak.

"Would ya like it up yer ass? 'Cause that's where it's going."

"Why ya little-"

The girls watched Mark pull Glenn into headlock and began to laugh.

"They act like children," said Vanessa.

"Especially when they're together,"Angelina replied."but for some odd reason we both love them."

"Yeah. Even if they can be rude..."

"Arrogant..."

"Idiotic..."

"Obnoxious..."

"Perverted..."

"Pigs. They're still sweet..."

"Loving..."

"Sexy..."

"Sensitive..."

"Thoughtful..."

They were cut off by a loud saw Mark swim to the surface of Glenn's pool spitting out water.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA WHEN I GET OUT!"

Vanessa and Angelina started laughing as Mark gripped the edge of the pool. ' Taker and Kane ran towards Mark and began to lick his face. Mark lost his grip and went under again. Glenn picked up Kane after closing and shutting the grill off and hopped towards the girls laughing. He plopped down in a chair and kissed Kane's head then rubbed 'Taker's when he sat beside him. The girls had tears in their eyes by the time Mark got all the way out. Glenn picked up his crutches with Kane in his lap and held them in the air forming a cross.

"Back demon! Back to the watery depths from whence you came!"

Mark growled and lounged but was batted away by the crutches.

"How can you attack your handicapped brother?"Vanessa asked looking down at him.

'Taker began to lick his master's face before Mark shooed him away. Mark shook the water from his hair and took her seat by placing her on his lap."I've attacked before when he was that way. Besides, ya heard what he called me."

"You do look demonic, honey,"she replied playing with the tips of his wet black hair."But it's kinda sexy."

He grinned then bent down and captured her lips with his.

"Hey, now. If anyone is going to have passionate sex soaking wet out here, it's gonna be me and Angel first! OW!"

Angelina had whacked Glenn with the pillow to shut him up."You're an idiot. I'm going to get the food."

Vanessa hopped from Mark's arms."Sound's like a plan."

"We've been abandoned for the sake of food,"said Mark missing Vanessa in his arms already.

"Don't worry Marky, I still love ya."

"I'm gonna kill ya if ya don't shut up."

"Glenn leave Mark alone, or neither of you get to eat,"yell Angelina.

Both men wisely closed their mouths. The four at and laughed for the remainder of the day before shooting off a few fireworks. Mark and Vanessa stayed for a week before taking 'Taker and heading down to Mark's place in Texas again.

By the third month, he was back to normal, but Angelina saw something about and made him keep training. He was weight lifting again, and true to her word, most of his weight was muscle. He felt like he was in his 20's again. Angeline's eyes, and hands for that matter, were on him when he worked out. He tried doing it shirtless just to mess with her, and they ended up cutting that session short.

Glenn and Angelina returned to work at the beginning of August. No one knew that they were back except Vince. He'd given him free reign tonight as long as he didn't harm Edge too much. They also found out that Lita had been traded to Smackdown. That just added to the reasons he'd rather still be at home.

"Stop worrying Glenn. I wouldn't have let you come back if I didn't think you were ready. You can handle both of them."

"I know but what if they try to break us up? I can't lose ya,"Glenn said. The two were stretched out on the couch in backstage at the Rose Garden arena. Glenn was barely able to fit on the couch, but he managed just to be able to hold her

"You won't. I trust you."

He stopped rubbing her black hair and stretched."I'd just rather be in Tennessee with ya and Kane. Hell, I even enjoyed Mark and Vanessa staying wit' us."

She kissed his chest."I know."

He reached into his bag and pulled out a small tin."Here."

She popped the top off and saw a small batch of brownies inside. He knew how she liked them. She and Vanessa could put them away quick, so he made her a private batch.

"You didn't have to do this."

"It's my present to ya fer all the care ya gave me over the past few months. Besides, I needed to do something yesterday, and ya said ya wouldn't fuck me."

Angelina drove her elbow into his ribs, and he groaned."Oh, the pain."

"Hush, you deserved it."

She picked up the one off of the top. She was shocked at what was under it. A beautiful engagement ring sat atop the other sweets.

"Glenn is this..."

"My way of thanking ya."Glenn wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest."Ya stayed with me through the good and bad, and I have a feeling that it's gonna get worse. This proves that we'll be together through that too. Angel, will ya marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Angelina turned in his arms and kissed him. He pulled away and slid the ring on her finger.

Their joy was cut when Glenn's phone beeped. Smackdown was starting. She saw the sadness in his eyes when he stood.

"Go,"she said holding up her hand with the ring on."I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

Glenn knew that she meant it in more ways than one. By saying yes, her fate was sealed. His angel was stuck with him. Maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel for him after all. He knelt down and kissed the tears of joy from her eyes before heading out the door feeling like a king.

_**FIN**_


End file.
